Fantasia or Fantasy?
by athenades87
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: House cleaning time in the mansion. The girls are just trying to outdone the other by using magic.: Swan Queen, Regina/Emma


**Hey all I got this prompt from Tumblr...Enjoy! **

**mechanicsofaheart1 asked:**

**House cleaning time in the mansion. The girls are just trying to outdone the other by using magic.**

* * *

It was late in the after noon on Sunday when Emma walked through the door from a trying day at sheriff station. The smell of lemon cleaner and bleach invaded her senses.

"Ugh, cleaning day" Emma groaned to herself. After the day she's had, cleaning this gianormous house was the last thing she wanted to do. But before she could protest something rather odd was displaying in front of her, it was broom and it was unmanned sweeping the foyer.

"Regina?" Emma cautiously called out

"Yes, dear" Regina called from the kitchen

Emma carefully maneuvered herself around the broom and practically ran to the kitchen.

"Regina, there is a bro…" Emma stopped dead in her tracks at the scene in front of her. A duster was dusting the cabinets and a mop was mopping the floor. Regina sat back at the kitchen island with her socked feet propped up on it.

"Regina, sweetheart, what's going on"

"I'm cleaning dear, what does it look like" Regina responded sarcastically

"Well the lasted I looked this wasn't _Fantasia_ and you definitely aren't _Mickey Mouse_."

Regina raised an eyebrow "Where do you think the mouse got the idea"

"You've got to be shitting me"

"No dear, I am not _shitting_ you"

Emma stood there literally dumbstruck, but then felt an urge over take her. Emma hated cleaning, especially washing dishes. But if she cant do the cleaning magically and not have to touch anything _HELL YEAH!_

"I'll help you" Emma blurted out "I want to wash the dishes"

Regina stood from her sitting position and walked over to her lover.

"Let's make a game of it my love, lets see who's the best at their magic cleaning skills"

"What's the winner get" Emma asked

Regina leaned closely to Emma's ear and whispered "The winner get's a personal sex slave for a full night, and nothing is off limits"

Emma gulped and she shiver ran through her entire body "You're on"

Regina backed away and then stood beside Emma. Emma focused her eyes at the skin. Then all of a sudden the water game on, the dish washing liquid rose and poured itself into the water. The dishes rose from the other sink and plunged in to the soapy water and then the sponge started washing them. Emma smirked and turned to Regina. Silently egging the brunette on.

Regina smirked "follow me dear"

Emma followed Regina into the living room Regina stood at the entrance and regally crossed her arms "Watch and learn dear"

Everything and I am meaning everything in the living room levitated. Couches, chairs, end tables, photo frames, what not's rose into the air. A vacuum appeared out of thin air and started vacuuming the floor. A duster started dusting the mantle of the fire place and the shelf's on the walls, the windows were being cleaned by window cleaner and a cleaning cloth. The wood was being cleaned by wood cleaner, anything and everything in that room that could be cleaned, was being cleaned simultaneously.

Emma stood with her mouth agape. Knowing what little magic she harbored could not out due Regina's. When the cleaning fiasco was over Regina turned to Emma. "Your turn dear"

"Nah" Emma held up her hands in surrender "I yield"

"You make it too easy sweet heart" Regina leaned in and kissed Emma's cheek. "Tell you what, if you can manage to magically pick up you clothes out of the bedroom floor and place them in the hamper where they belong, you win"

Before Regina could say another word Emma was running up the stairs and yelling from their bedroom "DONE!"

Regina chuckled to her self "I swear I am married to a 17 year old boy"

Regina made her way up to their bedroom, peaking over her shoulder at the broom still sweeping in the foyer.

* * *

**Reviews Please! I really enjoy them!**

**follow me on tumblr, I'm athenades87 over there too! **


End file.
